<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daybreak by spacesquidlings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905295">Daybreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings'>spacesquidlings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Are My Sunshine [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, garden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jihyun awakens before the winter dawn, he searches for his wife</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V | Kim Jihyun &amp; Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun &amp; Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Are My Sunshine [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daybreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second drabble for the RFA discord drabble event!!!!!<br/>The prompt was Apricity (Meaning: The warmth of the sun in winter)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air was cold, sharp, and it stung Jihyun’s lungs as he breathed it in. His breath puffed out before him, fading away beneath the pale, cloudless sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around him, the world was wrapped in slumber, blanketed in a thin layer of powdery snow. The trees were barren, the flower beds sparse, the roots in a deep sleep beneath the frozen soil. The sky was a steel grey, stained with pallid blues and watery gold near the horizon, where the sun glowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was moments before dawn, before the light of day broke out across the world. Everything was silent except for the sound of Jihyun’s breaths and the slight crunching of snow beneath his feet as he shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d awoken freezing, the bed empty, and he’d slipped from the blankets in search of his wife, craving her warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d wandered through the darkened halls until he’d found her perched on the counter in the kitchen, peering out into the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He’d asked, moving to stand next to her, to wrap his arms around her waist and rest his head against her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d rested her cheek against the top of his head, her arms circling around his neck. “I wanted to watch the sunrise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so cold though, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now that you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d hummed, smiling as she’d pressed a kiss to the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” he’d mused. “If you want to watch the sunrise, you’ll get a better view of it from the garden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d pulled away, grinning down at him. “Will you come out with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he found himself standing in the garden, shivering as he waited for the daybreak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry that took so long,” MC said, drawing his attention. She pressed a mug of steaming tea into his hands, leaning forward to brush a kiss against his jaw. “Thank you for coming out with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love spending time with you,” he breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt sunshine spreading through him, even as the wind raked through his hair and cut across his skin like freezing daggers. Above them, the sky was stained with rose and marigold and scarlet as the sun cast its brilliant light across the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was cold, enough to make him shiver, but standing at the cusp of daybreak, beside MC, his very own sun, he couldn’t help feeling warm.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>